1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated board packaging box in which the commodities placed in the interior of a box body can be displayed, without opening any cover plate, and can be taken out of the interior thereof to be sold, in the state where a plurality of boxes are piled up.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
FIG. 12A is a perspective view illustrating a conventional corrugated board. The conventional corrugated board is comprised of first and second plane sheets 107 and 108 which are formed on the both sides of a corrugated sheet 105 to be adherent onto the corrugated sheet 105 by an adhesive material.
FIG. 12B is an exploded view illustrating a conventional corrugated board box manufactured using the corrugated board as above constructed. Referring to FIG. 12B, in construction, a flap 114 is formed as a unitary body on the end portion of the one side of a tetrahedral corrugated board 113, and after the flap 114 and another tetrahedral corrugated board 112 are adhesive to each other by means of an adhered material, upper and lower cover plates 116 are folded to thereby complete the formation of the corrugated board box.
Accordingly the corrugated board packaging box in which a plurality of commodities packaged are contained is conveyed or kept under the state where the cover plates thereof are closed. Hence, there exists an inconvenience if the cover plates of the corrugated board packaging box should be opened to display or sell the commodities contained in the packaging box.
Moreover, so as to take the commodities out of the packaging box and display the commodities in an appropriate manner, since an additional space in which a display stand has to be placed in a shop should be needed, the installation cost of the display stand is separately required. On the other hand, since the packaging boxes in which the commodities are contained can not be all piled up within the shop, the storage area of the packaging boxes has to be additionally occupied.
The conventional corrugated board box includes the corrugated sheet which is formed between the inside and outside plane sheets, but the outer surface of the outside plane sheet exhibits a weaky buffering force and is easily destroyed. To solve this defect of the outside plane sheet, the outer surface thereof is formed to be smooth, but when the packaging boxes are lifted or conveyed or when a plurality of packaging boxes are piled up, an unexpected sliding phenomenon occurs due to the smoothing outer surface, to thereby make the handling of the boxes considerably difficult. In addition, in the case where the piled up packaging boxes fall down, the commodities contained in the boxes as well as the boxes themselves or even other commodities disposed around the packaging boxes are damaged, unfortunately.
Moreover, at the time of folding the conventional packaging box in the tetrahedral shape, the adhesive material is applied on the flap 114. However, the adhesive material generally shows an irregular viscosity and pouring amount.
Accordingly, in the case where a large quantity of adhesive materials are applied because the adhesive material has a low degree of viscosity, the surface with which the flap 114 is connected and an adjacent surface thereto are connected to each other. Thus, if a consumer uses such the packaging box, the packaging box can not be easily opened even using an automatic machine. Meanwhile, in the case where a projection is formed in the inside or outside direction of the flap 114 as thick as the flap and the commodities are automatically contained within the packaging box, since the commodities are pushed into the packaging box being laid flat, the commodities have often tripped against the projection. As a result, if the tripping problem is generated in the current packaging box during the automatic-processing of the inputs of commodities, the commodities in the next packaging box can not be sequentially contained, to uneffectively stop the packaging operation.
A conventional corrugated board box is well disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,236. In the prior art, the corrugated board box forms a coupling member in a cut-off state from the upper surface(cover plate) thereof through the wall portion of the front surface thereof. Since the edge portions in the corrugated board box are coupled in a cut-off state, in the case of piling up several boxes, the coupled portions in the cut-off state may easily break down due to impact or pressure, and in the case of delivering the boxes, the coupled portions may be torn due to even slight impact.